Someday
by ReginaRiverMayHill
Summary: She knew someday they would have to stop running but she also knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. would take him the day they did. She pull the tickets out of her pockets as the train whistle blows. Someday. Based on Shattered and Hollow by First Aid Kit. One-shot


_**A/N Based on the song Shattered & Hollow by First Aid Kit**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this song or anything from the Avengers**_

_I am in love and I am lost_

She could see his profile in the corner of her eye.

She felt him squeeze of her hand and she smiled despite the sullen atmosphere.

They had to run again. Leave their new jobs, apartment, friends behind. Just like the last time and the time before that. And before that.

All because of their pasts.

_But I'd rather be broken than empty_

He sent her an encouraging smile.

_Oh, I'd rather be shattered than hollow_

The wind blew her hair in her face blocking her view of him.

_Oh, I'd rather be by your side_

She squeezed his hand back in reassurance.

_Now I can't believe that it's been five years_

_Since we both stood here, looking out at this city_

She had stood alone at first, with her bags taking her last look at New York.

She had to go. Even if it was without him.

There was too much pressure, too many eyes, a life of lies.

But then he stepped up behind her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

_With minds so bold and hearts so clear_

He had a bag with him.

_We said, we are going to get out of here_

They knew S.H.I.E.L.D. would never stop looking for him but at that moment they didn't care one bit.

_We said, we are going to get out of here_

He pulled two train tickets out of his pocket.

_We are going to get out of here_

It was when the legendary soldier and the most powerful woman in the world started.

_Run from all the fears_

Running and hiding, burying all their former glory and woes.

_Follow what we once held dear_

To find some solace together in their life of secrets.

_When will we get out of here?_

The train was coming in 20 minutes.

_Now I am tired but resolute_

Everything had been sold or given away, even everthing they'd bought for the nursey.

_That I'd rather be striving than settled_

Tomorrow they'd be in Vancouver. For how long they didn't know.

Tony helped in hiding them, but S.H.I.E.L.D always found them.

_Oh, I'd rather be moving than static_

One day they were here, the next Janet and Mark had never existed.

_Oh, I'd rather be by your side_

But they always stayed true to each other.

_Now I can't believe that it will be so long_

_T'ill we both are here, looking out at this city_

They had felt so trapped back then.

Trapped with only each other as an escape.

_Knowing all we ever wanted is gone_

They could only dream of a life like this.

They had it now, only it was fractured by all of the running.

_We are going to get out of here_

It was when the legendary soldier and the most powerful woman in the world started.

_Run from all the fears_

Running and hiding, burying all their former glory and woes.

_Follow what we once held dear_

To find some solace together in their life of secrets.

_When will we get out of here?_

The train was coming in 15 minutes.

_Time, time is a fickle thing_

_Let's see what it can bring_

It was a baby girl.

_I cannot leave you behind_

She knew when they stopped fleeing he would be taken. That it would be her and her daughter against the world.

_Time, time's running out_

Soon they'd have to stop running.

_My hands, oh give me your hands_

The outside's were cold from the wind but their palms were warm.

_I cannot leave you behind_

Just not today.

_We are going to get out of here_

It was when the legendary soldier and the most powerful woman in the world started.

_Run from all the fears_

Running and hiding, burying all their former glory and woes.

_Follow what we once held dear_

To find some solace together in their life of secrets.

_When will we get out of here?_

Boots splashed in puddles as they ran.

_We said, we are going to get out of here_

They stopped, gasping in front of the train. Two gold bands glinting in the moonlight.

_We said, we are going to get out of here_

The bags slid on the floor of the train compartment. Someday this would be over.

Someday.


End file.
